To nie wystarczy
by Mabeshiba
Summary: Akcja dzieje się w trakcie i po ostatnio emitowanym odcinku 9 i nie biorę pod uwagę tego, co będzie działo się w dalszych odcinkach. Taki random obracający się wokół postaci Reia.


Już od pewnego czasu Rei sunął niezauważony za obiektem, którego zobowiązany był śledzić. Obserwacja rekinozębnego osobnika o fioletowych włosach wcale nie była łatwą sprawą. Osobnik poruszał się bardzo chaotycznie, jakby bezcelowo, z boku brakowało temu miotaniu się logiki. Oczywiście droga, jaką przebył Rei podążając za Rinem dawała mu kilka wskazówek, jednak wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać. W końcu jedyne, co miał zrobić to obserwować Rina i donosić o jego położeniu. Właśnie udało mu się ukryć swoją obecność dzięki tajemnej technice udawania krzesła. Obiekt jednak zniknął wtedy z jego pola widzenia. Ostrożnie, by nie zostać zauważonym, Rei podniósł się i ruszył w stronę zakrętu. Na jego nieszczęście, huśtawka emocjonalna odbywająca się wtedy w głowie Rina kazała mu gwałtownie zawrócić. Zanim Rei się zorientował, poczuł jak jego ramię zderza się z całej siły z ramieniem Rina, a siła zderzenia odrzuca ich od siebie. Próbując nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń, przeprosił spuszczając głowę i odszedł dalej.

- Stój.

Reia zamurowało. Czyżby jego plan został rozpracowany?

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, spieszę się. - odpowiedział wymijająco.

- Jesteś z klubu pływackiego Iwatobi, prawda?

- Yyy, tak...

- Nie wstyd ci? Tak wykorzystywać ich talent. Widziałem na zawodach. Twój motylek jest żałosny. Pływasz jak śmieć. Dawno nie widziałem kogoś, kto byłby na tyle żałosny, żeby próbować się wybić na plecach innych.

- Ja... - zanim Rei wpatrzony w ziemię zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, poczuł wibracje telefonu. Nagisa napisał, żeby wracał w tej chwili. - …muszę już iść. - powiedział i ruszył do innych członków klubu, zostawiając i tak mało zainteresowanego nim Rina.

Niedługo po powrocie do pozostałej trójki z klubu, wyznanie Haru o tym, że dobrze się z nimi bawi zmyło na chwilę nieprzyjemne uczucie wywołane niedawno usłyszanymi słowami, ale gdy tylko wrócił do domu i położył się do łóżka wszystko wróciło do niego z podwojoną siłą. Ktoś wypowiedział jego najczarniejsze myśli i nawet jeśli kryło się w tym tylko ziarno prawdy, zabolało i wywołało w jego sercu niepokój. Był tylko jeden sposób, żeby pozbyć się tego uczucia – pracować o wiele ciężej niż dotychczas.

- Rei-chan, Rei-chaaaaaaaan!- głos Nagisy rozbrzmiewał na pół korytarza. - Nie było cię dzisiaj w autobusie! - mały blondyn nadął twarz.

- Przepraszam, zaspałem.

- I to chyba ostro. Nie zdążyłeś rano wysuszyć głowy – kiedy Haru komentował wygląd Reia, Makoto złapał za wilgotne końcówki jego włosów, jakby chciał się upewnić.

- Ale to dziwne, powinny ci już wyschnąć, przecież jest ciepło.

Rei odsunął się nieznacznie, wyrywając końcówki swoich włosów z palców Makoto. Nocne i poranne treningi coraz bardziej go wykańczały. Starał się wszystko zbalansować, bo już raz przekonał się, że forsowanie się nie daje upragnionych wyników, ale wszystko coraz bardziej go męczyło. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać. Niedługo znów miał płynąć w sztafecie i nie mógł pozwolić, by po raz drugi wszystkich zawstydzić. Nie mógł pozwolić na kolejne słowa krytyki, których nie potrzebował. Sam przecież dobrze wiedział jak wygląda jego sytuacja i nie chciał, żeby nikt więcej go dobijał. Zatopiony w swoich myślach nie zauważył jak 3 pary oczu próbują przewiercić go na wylot.

Chociaż nawet, gdyby je zauważył, nie spodziewałby się, że kilka godzin później zamiast na treningu, skończy zamknięty w składziku.

- Wypuśćcie mnie! - krzyczał, kiedy po przebraniu się został wepchnięty do składziku ze szczotkami – Tu nie jest pięknie!

- Nie ma mowy, Rei-chan. Nie, dopóki się nie przyznasz co ci znowu odbiło!

- Ama-chan mówiła, że zasypiasz na lekcjach i nauczyciele zastanawiają co ci jest. - powiedziała stojąca pod drzwiami Gou.

- Rei-chan, musisz nam powiedzieć, co ci jest! Nie ma kręcenia!

Rei byłby gotowy milczeć przez kilka godzin, gdyby nie wyczuwalne poruszające się w składziku formy życia. Pająki, pluskwy, cokolwiek było za plecami Reia na pewno nie było zbyt piękne.

- Dobra, już dobra, tylko mnie wypuśćcie! - Rei miał wrażenie, że właśnie dorobił się klaustrofobii, na szczęście drzwi do składziku szybko się otworzyły.

- Tylko nie próbuj uciekać!

- No, słuchamy.

Rei usiadł na płytkach i westchnął.

- Trochę ostatnio więcej trenuję. Wiem, że moje pływanie nie jest wystarczające...

- Chyba już przerabialiśmy tę rozmowę. - westchnął Makoto.

- Po prostu... to znowu się dzieje. W skokach byłem wystarczająco dobry tylko do pewnego momentu. W pływaniu póki co też nie jest najlepiej, chociaż się staram. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wszystko w moim życiu będzie zmieniać się w nieudane próby. Praca, związki, wszystko może się tak samo kończyć. Jak mi się z pływaniem nie uda, to jaką mam pewność, że cokolwiek mi się uda w życiu? - Rei przerwał widząc reakcje Haru-senpaia.

- Woda... Związek... Związek z wodą... - Haru z rozmarzoną miną wpatrywał się w oddaloną od kilka metrów taflę basenu.

- Rei-chan! Jesteś licealistą, a nie jakąś babą w mniej lub bardziej średnim wieku, żeby mieć takie zmartwienia. - oburzył się Nagisa. - Weź się prześpij i coś zjedz, od razu ci przejdą takie głupie zmartwienia.

- Wiem, że bez waszego wsparcia nie dałbym rady aż do teraz, ale bardzo dobrze wiem też, że to co robię nie jest wystarczające. To wspaniałe być w drużynie, ale wiem, że was opóźniam.

- Rei-chan, ale bez ciebie tej drużyny by nie było!

- Ale gdybyście tylko mogli mieć kogoś lepszego... Zresztą sam nie wiem co robić. Po prostu, bycie w drużynie to rzecz, dla której jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko.

Rei poczuł jak duża dłoń ląduje na jego głowie i go głaska.

- Posłuchaj – zaczął Makoto – jeśli będziesz trenował razem z nami, w drużynie, na pewno ci się uda. Nikt nie będzie ci pomagał bezpośrednio i na siłę, ale zobaczysz, że w motywacji innych znajdziesz też swoją motywację. - Makoto uśmiechnął się.

Rei patrząc na Makoto zrozumiał, że senpai mówi sam o sobie – a więc to dzięki wspólnemu stawianiu czoła wyzwaniom miał w sobie tę siłę, by wspierać wszystkich. By wspierać Haru-senpaia...

- Też chciałbym być dla ciebie oparciem, Makoto-senpai – Rei powiedział te słowa zanim się nad nimi zastanowił. Kiedy tylko się zorientował co powiedział, próbował się tłumaczyć – No, bo... Znaczy tak, żebyś wiedział, że możesz na mnie polegać. Teraz to chyba niemożliwe, bo bardziej jestem ciężarem niż oparciem... Ale chciałbym wspierać wszystkich tak, jak ty ich wspierasz. I być dla ciebie takim oparciem jak Haruka-senpai... To znaczy...

- Haha, Rei-chan bardzo chce być taki jak Haru-chan, to widać na kilometr! - odezwał się Nagisa i przytulił kolegę.

Frustracja coraz bardziej narastała w Reiu, współmiernie z rosnącym zaufaniem wobec całej drużyny. Wiedział, że wszyscy mu pomogą i że z tego wyjdzie, ale wiedział też, że musi zrobić wszystko, by nie zostać w tyle. Pod wieloma względami...


End file.
